New Friends & Old Enemies
by oliver.taylor.77964
Summary: Hermione Granger, Gryffindor's good girl, brightest witch of her age. Nice to even the lowest of the low. How did she become entwined with the death eaters? Draco wants to know... Don't you?...
1. Chapter 1

A plain barn owl came flying through Hermione's window. It landed on her dresser and she took the letter attached to its foot. An elegant, flowing script filled the page.

 _Dear Hermione Granger_

 __

 _Professor Albus Dumbledore has requested to see you in his office this evening, after dinner. The password is Sugar Quill._

 __

 _Sincerely,_

 __

 _Professor M. McGonagall_

She panicked. What did she do wrong? Why did Professor Dumbledore want to see her?  
Quickly, she flattened out her robes, brushed her hair, and sprayed on some perfume. She added a bit of lip balm as she exited the portrait. Hermione was only half focusing on where she was going as she made her way to the great hall.  
"Oh, sorry!" She blurts out as she almost walks through nearly-headless nick. Ron and Harry look up at her as she approaches the table. Instantly they can tell something's wrong.  
"'Sup?" They say together. She shakes her head nonchalantly.  
"Nothing." She sits down and grabs a glass of butterbeer. "Dumbledore just, wants to see me after."  
"Can't be anything bad." Ron blurts out through a mouthful of chicken.  
Hermione spent the next fifteen minutes just staring at her plate of food and listening to Ron and Harry talk about some quidditch-related subject. Eventually she stood up and took off to Dumbledore's office.  
"Sugar quill." She said very clearly. The Griffin turned and revealed the hidden staircase. She still wasn't sure why Dumbledore wanted to see her. Hermione ascended the small staircase to be greeted by not only Dumbledore, but Draco Malfoy aswell?!  
"Ah, miss Granger." Dumbledore says, surveying her from behind his half moon glasses. "You're probably wondering why I've summoned you here this evening. Hermione nodded and remained silent. "Well it would appear, that you and Mr Malfoy have gained the  
most house points for your houses-" that was blatantly only because professor Snape favoured Draco. "And so, I wondered. Perhaps... If you'd be interested in the positions of head boy and head girl?" It would appear that Dumbledore thought he was  
offering Hermione a great privilege. Well it could be taken for a fact that spending time with Malfoy did not seem like a privilege. Anyhow, she didn't want to turn down the offer and seem rude.  
"I would consider it a pleasure, sir." She says, looking at Draco out of the corner of her eye. Malfoy smirks, clearly thinking she was complementing him or something.  
About an hour later, Malfoy sat opposite Hermione in a rather large armchair, in the head boy & girl common room. He smiles at her.  
"Something you need to say?" She snaps. She wasn't in the best of moods so she couldn't be bothered to put up with his antics.  
"Oh, um... No..." His puzzled expression did amuse her a little.


	2. Chapter Two

Draco had gone up to his dormitory about ten minutes before Hermione. Eventually, she had decided to do the same and climbed up to the head girl's dorm. A sudden intake of breath escapes her lips as she opens the door and sees Draco's pale body.  
"Oh! Um, oh! Sorry!" She stutters out. He simply chuckles, there was just something divine about his seductive laugh. Hermione makes a mental note that Malfoy's dormitory is on the left. She sits in her bed, thinking of Draco's body... Draco's amazing  
body. Oh my goodness, those abs. 'Hermione, what're you doing?!' She thinks, mentally reprimanding herself. Her last thoughts as she drifts off to sleep are of Malfoy.

She awoke the next morning to sunlight flooding through the window. Getting out of bed with an uncharacteristic amount of energy, she grabs her head-girl badge off of the side-cabinet and fastens it to her robes. Draco sits in the armchair, smiling at  
her as she descends the steps.  
"Nice sleep?" He asks. She finds herself wondering whether he actually cared.  
"Um, yeah thanks. You?" She says, nodding. He looks at her, like right at her and smiles.  
"Yeah, not bad." He states.  
He then takes it upon himself to accompany her to the great hall. On the other hand, she didn't object. Soo...  
"So, how about your friend _Weasley_?" He asks as they walk down the grand staircase.  
"What about him?" She enquires, wondering why Draco could possibly want to talk about Ron.  
"...You guys seem close." He says eventually. Why was Malfoy talking about Ron?  
"Um yeah, I guess. Spent last summer at his." Hermione states, whilst admiring Draco maybe not so discreetly. Their hands brush slightly as they turn into the Great hall and Hermione fails to stop the blush that threatens in her cheeks. She tries to act  
normal as she takes her seat with Ron and Harry. Ron looks pissed, great.  
"What's up?" She asks. Harry shakes his head at her as a kind of _Don't ask_. "Never mind..."


	3. Chapter Three

Hermione sat in the dim classroom. For some reason she had decided to get to potions early. She stares at the various items on the wall as the rest of the class flood in along with professor Snape.  
"We're working in partners today, class." He says, his facial expression unchanging. "Much to the joy of yourselves, I'm sure. I will be picking who you work with." There's a mutual groan amongst the class as these words are uttered. Everyone waits apprehensively  
as Snape reads out the list.  
"Hermione Granger... And Draco Malfoy." He says eventually. Great, just her luck. Ten minutes later everyone is either discussing plans or making posters.  
"Granger... So. Looks like we're going to be spending a lot of time with each other.  
"Oh doesn't that sound, delightful?" She asks, rhetorically. Determined to put Draco in his place. He's slightly lost for words.  
"So where do we start?" He asks, eventually. Hermione looks at him, though it would appear that she was looking through him.  
"You can _start_ ,by getting me some of that parchment over there." Malfoy nods eagerly and disappears to the corner of the room. Ron's shooting some rather dangerous looks as Hermione looks up. What was his problem? Draco returns with a wad  
of parchment, looking quite pleased with himself. The rest of the lesson is spent with Malfoy simply admiring Hermione as she works, watching her intently.  
"Right! That will be all, class. I'm expecting these projects in on Thursday!" Hermione fails to get some space from Draco as she makes her way to the Head boy & girl common room. There wasn't much space on the sofa anyway as she sits down however,  
Malfoy decides to sit himself right next to her.  
"You know... I've always admired you, Granger." Hermione was mainly focused on how much it annoyed her that he called her _Granger_.  
"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." She states, bitterly. He looks at her, his blue eyes locking her brown ones.  
"Oh yes, nothing but admiration." His voice is so smooth, she fails to notice how close their bodies have become.  
"Well, isn't that nice." She says, completely ignoring what she knew Draco was trying to do. He snakes an arm around her shoulder, seeing how far he could push his luck. His cool breath fans her lips, so inviting. So... Tempting. He leans in, ever so  
slightly. Staring at her lips. Hermione bursts out laughing.  
"Not. Today. Draco... Not today." And with that, she heads off to her next class.


End file.
